


Blindfold

by Dance_Alone



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Alone/pseuds/Dance_Alone
Summary: Riddles and games… Welcome to a new era!
Relationships: Adam Anderson/Theo Hutchcraft
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Blindfold

„Thanks Joshua for this inspiring day and the great work!“ Theo said, clapping our friend on the back. Joshua took the last gulp of beer from his bottle, setting it down on the only table in the rather empty room.

„It’s always a joy working with you guys! I’ll call you when I got something out of the material from today.“

“You sure you already want to leave?” I asked. “There’s still beer left in the fridge…” I pointed my head into the direction of the other room, which was something like a little kitchen.

“Nah thanks guys, I gotta go. You know my wife is waiting for me at home…” Joshua said with a wink. Theo and I made stupid jokes of how much he stood henpecked, but actually we didn’t mean any of it. We both knew that Joshua was very happily married and maybe we also envied him a bit for it. Theo and I seemed to be doomed bachelors for life with us being unable to find something that lasts.

Joshua eventually left and it was just Theo and me in this cold and empty room. It was something like a lost place. There was not much, except for two chairs standing across from each other, a little table in one corner and a light bulb hanging from the ceiling, which was the only source of light, since it had become dark outside.

When I first entered the room, there was immediately an oppressive feeling taking hold of me. It was perfect, it was exactly what we were aiming for. For our work on our fifth album. A video made in this place should be the introduction to a new era. We wanted to set the right mood from the very beginning. There isn’t something like a second first impression, is it?

“Another beer?” I heard Theo ask, as he entered the room, already two bottles in hand.

“Sure, why not” I gave back, wondering why we didn’t go somewhere else after the work of the day had been finished. But there was probably just something about this abandoned place we were drawn to. Not just as artist, but also as people. There had always been some kind of fascination with dark emotions, digging deep into the subconscious, unafraid of what to find there. We could express it best through our music.

“Do you think our fans will like solving those riddles? I actually can’t wait to show it to them!” Theo stated, after taking a sip from his beer. He was sitting on that chair again, very much in the same position as earlier when we were shooting the video.

“Of course they will. I think they will go crazy over it after all this time of absence…” My grin was a bit evil. I had to admit I loved playing the game of cat and mouse. I still stood there a bit awkwardly in the middle of the room, beer in hand. Something was keeping me from just sitting down opposite from Theo. Even though we had spent the whole day here, regarding it as a working place, the atmosphere was still far from comfortable.

As if Theo had read my mind, he suddenly pointed out that the light was far too bright and that it made him feel as if he was at an interrogation or something. I was looking at him for a moment and then let my gaze glide through the room a bit absentmindedly when suddenly I came up with an idea.

“How about you put on that blindfold again?”

Theo looked up at me, surprise showing on his face. It took him a moment to figure out if I was serious and then he laughed nevertheless. “What? Why would I do that?”

“Oh come on! It’s a game. How about YOU solving some riddles, as a change?” I was raising my eyebrow in a challenging manner. I don’t know why, but I felt myself really warm up to the idea of a blindfolded Theo being at my mercy.

“Which riddles? Don’t be stupid, Adam!” He didn’t sound that convinced, though.

I had already put my beer aside and grabbed the blindfold from the table. It still read: ILK IFA. But that wasn’t important now. I went over to Theo, only stopping shortly in front of his chair, presenting the blindfold to him with a smirk on my face.

It was an unspoken question and when Theo rolled his eyes, as a sign of giving up his reluctance, it felt like a little victory. Even though I didn’t know the price yet.

I carefully put the blindfold over Theo’s eyes, just like earlier, and then I took the bottle of beer out of his hands and placed it on the ground next to him.

“Hey…” he shortly protested, but I just flipped him off by telling him he would need all of his concentration now.

“What are you even planning…” he mumbled, but I was already on my way collecting some things I wanted to try out.

The first thing I did was writing on his skin, not for real of course, but with a closed pen. He had to guess which words or signs I wrote. Theo played the game with surprising concentration. He had always been competitive and never gives up easily. And he wasn’t bad. Sometimes I had to repeat the letter or the whole word, but in the end he solved the “riddles”.

I watched the little crease of concentration form between his eyebrows as I wrote another word out onto his arm. All his features were so familiar to me, we had known each other for a really long time. Caught up in memory I nearly jumped as he suddenly shouted out: “That one was easy! It’s HURTS!”

“Yes, you’re right!” I smiled at him, even though he couldn’t see it of course. “Time for the next game!”

“Oh shit, should I be scared?” Theo feigned a frightened voice and I leaned over to him with my mouth next to his ear: “Maybe.” I think I saw a supressed shiver running through him at my sudden closeness but it could as well have been imagined.

The next level of the game was feeding him with different things the fridge had to offer. Sometimes I mixed it together and Theo had to guess what it was. It was funnier than the first game and I could have gone on forever if it hadn’t been for Theo refusing to take another bite while cursing at me for bringing such a disgusting taste into his mouth.

I reached for his bottle of beer and gave it to him, so that he could get rid of the taste. He took it a bit clumsily and led it to his mouth, drinking greedily. I watched him in awe. Maybe it was the state of helplessness that fascinated me somehow.

And Theo, even though he was still complaining about my stupid game, didn’t seem to mind too much. Otherwise he could have just removed the blindfold himself and ended the game. Nevertheless I wanted to make it up to him and I took a feather which I had found between other things, not really sure where it had come from.

When I started grazing Theo’s arm with it, he went silent and just enjoyed the sensation for a moment. “It’s a feather…” he then stated the obvious. I could see goosebumps rising on his skin and felt satisfied with myself.

I just went on for a while, also gave the other arm the same treatment. None of us said a word. Theo would have never admitted that he liked it, but I knew he did. I could see how relaxed he had become even without seeing his eyes. I decided to take it one step further and let the feather wander over his throat and neck. At that Theo came to life again, wiggling away a bit.

“Adam… It tickles…” He was giggling and I liked the way he was squirming on that chair.

I don’t know exactly what led me to my next move, but I suddenly threw the feather away and placed my hands around Theo’s throat, holding him in place. “Shh, be still…” I whispered.

I felt Theo tense up under my touch, but he still did what he was told. He could have brushed my hands off but he didn’t. We stayed in that position for some moments. I could feel him gulp and I tightened my grip just a little bit. I heard Theo take in a sharp breath, otherwise he stayed calm.

“And what now?” he asked after another few seconds, his voice came out a bit hoarse. But he didn’t sound worried, just curious maybe. I knew he trusted me 100 percent.

As he spoke, I felt his voice vibrate against my hand and it was strangely exciting. My vision went blurry for a second and I heard my blood rushing. Yeah, what now? Instead of an answer I slowly loosened my grip around Theo’s throat, let one of my hands wander through his long hair. Theo leaned into my touch just the slightest bit but it was enough to make me want to get closer to him.

I didn’t really think anymore as I rounded the chair he was seated on and bent down to him, so that my face was aligned with his. I was so close I could feel his breath and take in his scent. Theo had to feel it, too but he was still just sitting there, silently, waiting for my next move. I overcame that last bit of distance between us and carefully placed my lips over his. The touch was featherlight and still, it electrified my whole body. Theo’s lips were slightly agape.

“Adam…” he breathed. “Whatcha doin’?”

I didn’t answer. He knew what I was doing. It wasn’t the first time and probably won’t be the last time. I dove in again, kissing him with more determination. He started to respond, opening his mouth, letting me in.

I fell on my knees before him, my hands roaming his upper body, finding the buttons of his white shirt. I freed his chest, kissing my way down, licking his tattoo. It read Happiness in Russian language. Theo moaned softly, his hands on my head and neck. I could feel his excitement as I undressed him further. He groaned out my name as I began to pleasure him. I was so into it, I couldn’t even feel the hard and cold ground underneath my knees.

After a little while I looked up at him, for a moment regretting that I couldn’t see his eyes but at the same time it was thrilling to imagine how his other senses had intensified. And I seemed to be right, when in the next moment his fingers dug deep into my neck and a strangled sound left his throat. He tumbled over the edge in no time.

I got up, ignoring the slight ache in my legs and took a step back, taking in his appearance. How he was sitting on the chair in that dirty room blindfolded and spent. I was sure this picture would stay with me for a long time.

Theo sat up a bit, straightening his back and eventually took hold of the blindfold to pull it over his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. He stood up, making himself decent again, his breathing still not back to normal.

As usually we didn’t say much afterwards. It felt even a bit awkward. Maybe because it had been a while since the last time we’d been intimate with each other. When Theo just silently packed his things I even began to worry that he somehow regretted what had happened between us.

But when he was ready to leave he came to stand next to me, looking me in the eyes for the first time since he had been blindfolded.

“Shall we go? All riddles solved for today?” he asked. His voice was tender and there was a smile on his lips.

I felt relieved, because I knew we were okay. “Yeah, until next time…” I let it open, if I meant the riddles or something else. Theo understood anyway. He shortly squeezed my hand before he went ahead. I followed him, turning off the light and letting darkness take over the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's clear what inspired this… I don't know it just popped up in my head and then I had to write it down. Hope you enjoyed the little "Comeback" Story! :)


End file.
